Tu m'as aidé à atteindre le bonheur
by Innocence-millenaire
Summary: YAOI Allen Walker, victime de persécution à cause de son physique dans une société intolérante va réussir à trouver un peu de bonheur grâce à Yû Kanda...


« La société… Cruelle et impitoyable… Il n'y a pas de place pour ceux qui sont différents… Hélas, là où tout n'est qu'apparence, comment se faire accepter ? Comment être aimé quand tout le monde vous déteste ? Arriverez-vous à garder la tête haute et à continuer d'avancer ? Lui, il le fais car il continue d'espérer malgré tout… qu'un jour une personne voudra l'aimer tel qu'il est. Même en étant repoussant à cause de ce bras et de ces cheveux blancs… Même si maintenant il est maltraité… Un jour on l'acceptera il en est certain… Et il sait aussi que cette personne l'aidera à trouver le bonheur… Il est homo et fier de l'être! Mais… Il n'est pas prêt à l'avouer à tout le monde… Surtout pas à la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde… Il le repousserait certainement, lui… Yû Kanda… »

Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on a fait tomber le tira de sa rêverie. Le voilà à présent cerné par quatre camarades de classe affichant un regard de dégoût. Il allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure… Tout ça à cause de son apparence physique… Il n'avait jamais demandé à naître avec cette infirmité ni avec cette tignasse blanche… Il n'avait pas choisi non plus d'avoir été abandonné par ses parents biologiques… Et là il ne supportait pas le regard de ces mecs qui lui faisait peur. Depuis qu'il était entré en Seconde, dans un prestigieux lycée d'Angleterre, il subissait les brimades et les coups tous les jours. Le plus souvent à la fin des cours quand les professeurs étaient partis… Lui devait rester car il était en charge de ces quatre même gamins à qui il faisait logiquement du soutien scolaire. Ce cours s'était transformé en entraînement intensif destiné à développer les muscles (et non le cerveau) de gosses de riches qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire… Allen Walker, 15 ans, était leur cible favorite. Le jeune homme avait pourtant essayé de se justifier mais ces idiots ne voulaient rien entendre. Oh bien sûr il se défendait, lui-même s'entraînait à renvoyer les coups… Mais il était inférieur en nombre et de toute façon répondre ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses car son châtiment durait plus longtemps… Et il était inutile d'en parler aux professeurs. Ils avaient bien trop peur de perdre leur emploi à cause des parents de ces gamins… Des hommes puissants dans la société qui pouvaient vous balayer d'un simple claquement de doigts. Allen supportait donc tout cela tant bien que mal… Il souhaitait que ces cours s'arrêtent bientôt pour qu'il puisse enfin souffler un peu. Le pire était sans doute les cours de sport. Il veillait toujours à mettre un deuxième Tee-shirt pour que personne ne puisse voir ses bleus… Faut dire qu'ils étaient malins ces mecs, ils ne l'attaquaient que sur le torse et le ventre… C'est plus facile à cacher. Intérieurement, il était quand même soulagé que personne ne soit au courant, il en avait bien trop honte. Il se sentait faible. Mais heureusement il avait quand même des amis et il n'aurait rien fait qui puisse les décevoir. C'est pourquoi il souriait toujours, un sourire qui se voulait sincère… Il mentait à lui-même pour n'inquiéter personne. Là encore les coups pleuvaient, il lui semblait qu'ils y allaient encore plus fort cette fois-ci. Ah oui, ils avaient eu une mauvaise note encore, ils avaient sûrement été réprimandés par leur père et maintenant c'était lui qui payait pour une chose qui ne le regardait absolument pas… Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils préféraient faire les cons plutôt qu'étudier…

Enfin ils partirent et lui, encore tout endolori, se releva à grand peine. Il arriva à attraper son cartable et sortit en veillant à bien éteindre les lumières… Le lycée n'était pas rassurant quand il commençait à faire nuit… Mais Allen aimait le silence. Cependant il s'assura de bien boutonner sa veste pour que personne ne remarque les traces laissées par les chaussures… Il passa devant la salle d'escrime et fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un… c'était lui… Yû Kanda… Le garçon dont il était secrètement amoureux. Des cheveux longs sombres comme la nuit, toujours attachés en queue de cheval. Un regard sombre, qui a toujours l'air en colère. Une taille haute et bien bâtie. Si n'était pas aussi asocial (d'ailleurs personne ne s'en plaint), il aurait tout du mec idéal. Il était aussi un symbole de virilité. Il pratiquait plusieurs sports tels que les arts martiaux et l'escrime. Il était champion dans ces catégories. Mais derrière cette apparence parfaite de mec qui faisait rêver toutes les filles, Allen l'enviait d'être aussi beau et respecté. Il était en Terminale, cela faisait mal au cœur au jeune garçon de savoir que son idole partirait l'an prochain… Il ne savait rien de lui, ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Le regarder lui suffisait comme ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Il se savait bien trop différent de lui pour être remarqué… Tandis qu'il restait en retrait, derrière le tableau des scores, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au visage de Kanda. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi méchant avec les autres ? De plus il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, mais pourquoi ? Il était japonais et cela faisait 3 ans qu'il vivait en Angleterre. Il parlait d'ailleurs très bien anglais selon Allen…

A force de le contempler, les joues d'Allen s'empourprèrent et il avait peur que l'escrimeur, qui avait l'ouïe fine, perçoive l'emballement de son cœur. Il se décida enfin à partir le plus discrètement possible. Il recula et se retourna, croyant ne pas avoir été aperçu…

« Hé! Tu crois que tu vas t'en aller comme ça après m'avoir espionné pendant 10 minutes ? Osa Kanda, après avoir retiré son masque.

- Par-don… J'étais surpris qu'il y ait encore du monde à cette heure alors… balbutia Allen.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Je… Je donne des cours de soutien pour des camarades de classe… mentit-il, bien que ne ce soit qu'un demi mensonge.

Allen cacha son visage derrière son cartable, plus pour masquer ses rougeurs que ses cheveux blancs. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait et il avait une voix grave et sensuelle qui faisait chavirer le cœur de l'anglais. Son aîné paraissait intrigué par le jeune homme. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et demanda à l'inconnu de lui montrer son visage. Il détestait ne pas savoir à qui il s'adressait et il avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas vu de qui il s'agissait. Mais étant donné sa taille et sa voix, il en déduisit que c'était un Seconde. Il s'approcha de plus près pour regarder mais l'adolescent recula et prit la fuite. Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lui semblait avoir vu que ce type avait les cheveux blancs, ce qui le laissa sans voix…

Allen ne s'arrêta de courir que quand il arriva à la gare. Heureusement pour lui, le métro avait un peu de retard. Il rabattit sa capuche, très pratique pour cacher sa chevelure. Il le faisait la plupart du temps mais au lycée, il n'en avait pas le droit, ni même de se teindre les cheveux… Il s'installa tranquillement à une place disponible et soupira longuement. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Il avait réussi à parler avec Yû Kanda. Il se sentait heureux et apeuré à la fois, il avait peur que la couleur de ses cheveux ne l'ai trahi…

Que penserait-il de lui s'il savait q'un mec bizarre aux cheveux blancs aimait l'homme le plus respecté du lycée ? Impossible, trop improbable… Et puis Kanda n'était sûrement pas homo… pas avec toutes les filles qu'il côtoie même s'il refuse de sortir avec… La petite voix agaçante qui vous prévient que vous êtes arrivé, tira Allen de ses pensées. Il sortit et marcha en direction de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son tuteur légal, Marian Cross. Il était alcoolique, fêtard, endetté jusqu'au cou et appréciait les jolies femmes qu'il ne se gênait pas pour ramener après une soirée bien arrosée… Il était aussi chômeur et Allen devait travailler après les cours, non seulement pour payer les dettes mais aussi pour avoir de quoi vivre… 2 fois par semaine, il accompagnait aussi son père adoptif au casino (là ses cheveux blancs sont très utiles) pour plumer les riches au Poker. Malheureusement Allen ramène tellement d'argent que Cross en profite pour s'endetter encore plus. Il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles… Allen recevait toujours les rappels de dettes qu'il s'arrangeait pour combler rapidement. Il soupira fortement devant la énième lettre de menaces qu'il avait trouvé au pas de la porte. Il rentra pour trouver la maison dans un état indéfinissable… Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de nettoyer car il prenait son service à 18 h et il était déjà 17 h 30. Il se changea, en profita pour se soigner un peu, mangea quelque chose et sortit à nouveau…

Il rentra vers 22 h, complètement épuisé. Il avait encore des devoirs à faire… Machinalement il s'installa à son bureau et sortit ses cahiers. C'était quelqu'un de très studieux. Sans sourciller, il passa une heure entière à faire méticuleusement chaque chose demandée. Puis à 23 h 30, il pensa enfin à aller se coucher. Il repensa à cette journée, il ne savait pas s'il devait retourner s'excuser auprès de Kanda pour son comportement, il avait tellement peur de se montrer à lui, peur qu'il le rejette comme tous les autres…

Le lendemain, il fut tiré de son sommeil à 6 h du matin par son père qui rentrait complètement saoul. Il se leva et s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui fasse une scène à cause du désordre, qui était son affaire après tout. Il entendit l'homme grommeler puis finalement, plus rien… Comme à chaque fois, il avait dû s'écrouler sur son lit, à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Allen se prépara rapidement et rangea un peu la maison avant de partir. Il laissa un mot à Cross, précisant qu'il rentrerait très tard ce soir, c'était un mensonge mais il n'aimait pas voir cet homme à la maison après qu'il ait bu, c'était un spectacle énervant…

Il partit donc dans la fraîcheur matinale mais ensoleillée de la banlieue de Londres. Il prit le métro comme chaque jour, son lycée se trouvait à 20 minutes de chez lui. Instinctivement il avait rabattu sa capuche. Il ne la retira pas en continuant jusqu'au lycée. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde qui circulait soit en voiture ou en métro. Allen jetait des regards apeurés, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer à cause de sa chevelure. Il traversa rapidement la rue et vit enfin la façade du lycée. Il sourit, devant la barrière il était attendu par les deux seuls amis qu'il avait jamais eu, Lavi et Lenalee. Lenalee était une jeune fille très gentille de 1 an l'aînée d'Allen, elle avait un frère très possessif mais elle savait montrer qu'il n'avait pas à décider de sa vie… Lavi avait 18 ans et avait des cheveux roux, selon les souvenirs d'Allen, il était dans la même classe que Kanda. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il l'avait rencontré… Il était venu saluer Lavi, après avoir pris une bonne dose de courage. Les 3 ème années étaient généralement plus tolérants que les Secondes. Ce jour-là, Lavi avait accueilli Allen comme à son habitude, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allen s'était plaint et ils s'étaient un peu bagarrés gentiment. C'est alors qu'il le vit, il était seul à sa table et les gens autour lui parlaient sans qu'il leur réponde… Puis l'un d'eux a prononcé son prénom, là il s'est mis dans une colère noire et il avait dégainé le sabre qu'il avait toujours sur lui… Allen avait eu peur à ce moment-là. Les autres riaient et Kanda était de plus en plus énervé. Il avait fini par sortir de la salle en jetant un regard intriguant à Allen qui avait aussitôt rougit puis baissé la tête. Il lui était passé à côté sans rien dire. Par la suite ils s'étaient souvent croisés dans les couloirs sans se parler ni même se regarder… Et aujourd'hui il fut étonné de reconnaître le jeune homme à queue de cheval en compagnie de ses amis. Il s'arrêta, son cœur s'emballait déjà, il semblait parler avec Lavi. Puis Kanda hocha la tête et s'en alla. Allen arriva tranquillement comme si de rien n'était…

« Hey Allen!!! Salut!! Cria joyeusement le rouquin, enlève ta capuche idiot! Tu veux te faire punir par les pions ?

- Désolé… sourit le jeune homme en découvrant sa chevelure blanche que Lavi ébouriffa immédiatement.

- Allen, apparemment Kanda te cherche!!! Dit Lenalee avec un sourire.

- Ah bon ? Répondit-il un peu surpris et apeuré en même temps.

- Ouais, il voudrait te parler! Il m'a posé plein de questions sur toi!!! Précisa Lavi.

- Quel genre de questions ? Osa demander Allen.

- Bah, ton nom et ta classe… Tes occupations… rien de bien indiscret quoi!! J'ai juste été un peu surpris, d'habitude il ne s'intéresse pas aux autres au point de demander ce genre de choses… Yû est quelqu'un de discret et mystérieux! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais il t'a donné rendez-vous sur le toit après les cours!

- Et je pense qu'il espère t'y voir!!! Ajouta Lenalee, donc ne lui pose pas un lapin! C'est peut-être ta chance de mieux le connaître! »

Allen se doutait bien que ses amis étaient conscients de l'attirance qu'il avait pour le sombre jeune homme. Ils étaient bien les seuls à connaître ses goûts en la matière. Il les remerciait intérieurement d'être toujours à ses côtés… Il se sentait prêt à affronter cette journée et espérait de tout cœur que Kanda ne lui en voulait pas pour hier. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait à lui dire. En tout cas il était sûr d'une chose. Hier il l'avait reconnu… Cela l'intriguait beaucoup et il ne parvint pas à tirer Kanda de ses pensées de la matinée. Pour une fois, il se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pensaient de lui pendant les cours… Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait repayer ça plus tard!

Sur le temps du midi, il alla chercher Lavi et Lenalee comme d'habitude. Ils mangeaient ensemble dans un endroit secret que personne à part eux ne connaissait. Il riaient ensemble et prenaient du bon temps. C'était le seul moment où Allen pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment, sans se cacher.

« Hey Lavi, Kanda t'as reparlé de moi pendant les cours ?

- Il voulait absolument savoir si je t'avais bien transmis le message! On dirait que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil! Se moqua-t-il sachant très bien que cela ferait rougir son ami.

Sous l'œil attendri de Lenalee, les deux garçons se bagarraient gentiment une énième fois. Sauf que là, Lavi donna une claque dans le dos d'Allen. Celui-ci se plia sous la douleur… Il se ressaisit tant bien que mal même si les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Lavi s'alarma, il n'avait pourtant pas tapé fort. Allen le rassura, prétextant qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et qu'il s'était rattrapé sur le dos. Ses amis lui conseillèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie mais il refusa. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils découvrent la vraie cause de sa douleur… La sonnerie de reprise des cours le sauva de justesse. Et la journée défila, chaque heure rendant Allen plus impatient. Enfin le dernier cours de la journée arriva et pas des moindres… le cours de sport. En ce moment ils faisaient du basket. Allen n'était pas mauvais à condition qu'on lui passe la balle… Les garçons passaient plus leur temps à lui donner des coups et à le faire tomber malheureusement. Cette fois-ci Allen se démena, il lui semblait que sa future discussion avec Kanda lui donnait des ailes. Il répondait aux coups sans hésitation, ce qui provoqua la colère de ses bourreaux… A la fin du cours, tandis qu'Allen se changeait tout content, les quatre attendirent que les autres sortent. Puis ils attrapèrent Allen et l'immobilisèrent. Ils le plaquèrent violemment contre les casiers, il prit peur… pas maintenant, il devait rejoindre Kanda! Il se débattit mais trois le maintenaient en place. Impuissant il regarda l'autre se préparer à lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage…

Kanda attendait depuis 15 minutes sur le toit du lycée. Il commençait vraiment à être énervé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait poser un lapin… Il voulait juste voir ce gosse de plus près, il l'intriguait vraiment. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait espionné comme ça! Savait-il que c'était gênant ? N'y pouvant plus, il se décida à redescendre. Il était tellement énervé qu'il se rendit au gymnase pour donner quelques coups de sabre dans le vide. Mais il entendit des bruits venant des vestiaires et un appel à l'aide… Fronçant les sourcils il se précipita dans la pièce pour voir le type aux cheveux blancs se faire sauvagement agressé par des Secondes et à quatre contre un en plus!!! Les sentiments se bousculèrent dans sa tête, un mélange de colère et de… peur ? Quoi peur pour ce gosse ? Il sortit son sabre et interpella les individus :

« Hey bande de lâches!!! Je vous conseille de le laisser si vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes!!!

- Tu crois qu'on a peur de toi ? Se moqua l'un d'eux.

- Tu devrais… sourit méchamment Kanda en fonçant sur ce dernier et s'arrêtant à deux millimètres de son cou, maintenant filez avant que l'envie me prenne de vous tuer un par un… »

Il avait veillé à bien détacher chaque mot afin qu'ils aient peur de lui. Comme ils s'y attendait, il partirent sans demander leur reste. Allen s'effondra, il était en sang. Le liquide rougeâtre coulait de sa bouche. Ils l'avaient attaqué de partout cette fois-ci, au ventre, aux bras, aux jambes et au visage. Il n'y voyait plus rien et sombra dans un profond sommeil… Il avait tellement mal qu'il crût qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à se réveiller. Kanda était inquiet, Allen était dans un sale état et l'infirmière était déjà partie. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui. Kanda vivait dans une grande maison de style japonais. Il avait hérité de la fortune familiale et avait décidé de quitter le Japon pour l'Europe. Cette maison était le seul lien qu'il voulait garder de son ancienne culture. Il installa Allen dans sa chambre et entreprit de le soigner. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit des marques plus anciennes déjà présentes sur le corps de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas la première fois ? Il l'observa plus en détail, il avait un bras étrange! Accident, maltraitance ou problème de naissance ? Idem pour les cheveux blancs… Mais Kanda n'avait pas peur et ne le trouvait pas repoussant. Il était révolté que des gamins s'amusent à le battre comme ça à cause de son physique. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'on disait sur Allen, il avait mauvaise réputation à cause de son « père » et les gens ne se gênaient pas pour le critiquer ouvertement. Certains se demandaient comment il avait pu être accepté au lycée ou encore pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Kanda ne ressentait pas de pitié pour lui. Il l'avait plusieurs fois observé discrètement et avait découvert qu'il était très gentil… Mais il se posait de nombreuses questions sur sa vie, qu'il n'avait jamais osé abordé avec le principal intéressé. Quand il eut fini de le panser, il s'installa sur un fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Dans la demie obscurité, il attendait le réveil du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Allen ne reprit conscience que deux heures plus tard. Il ne parvint à ouvrir qu'un seul œil, l'autre était bandé. Et il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était vaste et spacieux, le style était japonais. Il regarda dans tous les sens mais gémit un peu sous la douleur. Son corps avait beaucoup souffert et pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il essaya de se remémorer cette énième agression… Il avait été sauvé cette fois, par Kanda, il avait reconnu sa voix. Il avait menacé ses assaillants avant qu'ils ne lui portent un coup fatal. Malgré sa fatigue et ses blessures, il tenta de se redresser pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Une voix lui conseilla de ne pas forcer. Allen dirigea son regard vers le fond de la pièce où se tenait Kanda. L'obscurité empêchait de le voir tout entier mais Allen savait qu'il était en colère. Il se cacha sous les couvertures pour qu'il ne voit pas ses cheveux blancs. Ce qui était à présent totalement inutile…

« Idiot! C'est bon! Tu crois que je te juge sur ton apparence comme les autres ? Lâcha-t-il mécontent.

- Désolé… c'est une habitude… Déplora Allen.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Fais pas le con! Pesta Kanda très énervé, je parle de ces coups que ces abrutis te donnent!!!

Allen préféra resté silencieux et regardé le plafond de son œil valide. Il avait trop honte pour en parler. Surtout avec celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Kanda finit par demander si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant. Allen répondit négativement, il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Kanda s'emporta, comment pouvait-on se laisser faire de la sorte ? Dans sa rage, il avait fait peur à Allen, il remarqua que ce dernier commençait à pleurer. Il se ressaisit, conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Mais le comportement de ce gamin l'énervait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ah si en fait… Il lui rappelait tout à fait lui quand il était enfant… Il vint près d'Allen et s'excusa, après tout cela ne le regardait pas. Il le força à se recoucher. Le lendemain il n'y avait pas cours et il valait mieux qu'il reste tranquillement ici afin de se remettre de ses blessures. Gêné, Allen remercia timidement Kanda pour son hospitalité et s'endormit. Kanda ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du jeune homme. Il était fasciné, quand il dormait il avait tellement innocent et mignon qu'il donnait envie d'être protégé… Ce que Kanda décida mentalement de faire. Il ne laissera plus personne blesser Allen Walker!

Partie 2

Le lendemain, Allen se réveilla vers 11 h. Kanda n'était plus là. Il pouvait bouger un peu mieux qu'hier et décida de se lever. La salle de bain se trouvait non loin de la pièce où il avait dormi. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas occupé la chambre de Kanda et si c'était le cas, où avait-il dormi ? La maison était grande et silencieuse. Allen se perdait dans cette immensité! Lui qui n'avait pas un très grand sens de l'orientation, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'aventure dans les différents couloirs! Mais en même temps, il avait envie de savoir où était Kanda. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de lui et il voulait absolument trouver un moyen de le remercier. Curieusement, cette maison le mettait mal à l'aise, il ressentait dans cette décoration, cet isolement, cette obscurité, la même colère que dans le regard du jeune homme. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à cacher entre ces murs ? Allen aurait tant voulu savoir pourquoi il était comme ça… Il préféra se retirer dans la chambre et passer des habits propres qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Il observa son reflet. Son front était bandé et faisait le tour de sa tête et cela cachait aussi son œil droit. Il avait mal à cet endroit comme partout ailleurs. Son bras gauche aussi avait souffert. Il en avait assez, vraiment assez. Tout comme de s'être montré faible face à Kanda! Il se l'était promis pourtant! Personne ne devait le savoir! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Sa situation allait-elle s'améliorer ou au contraire empirer ? Devant ce miroir, il semblait percevoir celui qu'il avait été. Pleins de bonnes résolutions, soumis, gentil… Était-ce de la lâcheté ? Oui d'après Kanda. S'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il ne fallait pas se contenter de subir, il fallait agir! Il avait bien compris le message maintenant…

Il reconnut une voix qui le tira de ses pensées, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que Lenalee le prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait un peu. Lavi arriva peu après et il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Allen en le traitant d'idiot gentiment. Kanda resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait prévenu les deux amis d'Allen la veille au soir et ils avaient convenu qu'ils lui rendraient visite le lendemain. Ce gamin avait de la chance d'avoir ces gens pour amis, l'asocial se mit à penser que c'était peut-être ça qui l'avait fait tenir dans ce monde pourri… Lenalee vint vers Kanda, le remercia chaleureusement en s'inclinant, le japonais s'inclina aussi selon la coutume. Il se rappela tout à coup que la jeune fille était chinoise. Lavi le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule et l'appela « Yû » ce qui mit l'affublé en colère. Mais il se calma devant le regard rieur d'Allen et détourna le regard, gêné. Lenalee invita tout le monde à manger chez elle, Allen avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Le regard de l'adolescent s'illumina, Lenalee vivait avec son frère dans une grande maison et ils avaient un cuisinier nommé Jerry dont tous les plats étaient exquis. Kanda soutint que chez lui, il y avait suffisamment de nourriture pour eux quatre. Seulement il ne comprit pas le regard amusé qu'affichaient les autres. Lenalee se moqua en déclarant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'appétit d'Allen. Curieux d'en savoir plus, il décida de les suivre chez la chinoise. Jerry accueillit le garçon aux cheveux blancs avec un grand sourire, de même que Komui (bien qu'il ait un peu froncer les sourcils devant Kanda). Au moment de servir le repas, le japonais comprit enfin pourquoi ils riaient. Une quantité impressionnante de nourriture fut déposée devant Allen.

« Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça quand même ? Questionna Kanda.

- Bien sûr que si! Répondit Allen en souriant, toi par contre tu ne manges pas grand chose, euh… c'est quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Des sobas…

- Mais tu manges toujours la même chose! Fit remarquer Lavi.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé! S'inquiéta Allen.

- Bon fermez-la et mangez ! Aboya Kanda ».

A la fin de la journée, Allen alla récupérer ses affaires chez Kanda et se prépara à rentrer chez lui. Bien que les marques soient encore visibles, il n'avait quasiment plus mal mais il garderait tout de même son pansement sur l'œil jusqu'au lendemain. Il discuta encore un peu avec Kanda, ce dernier d'ailleurs lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus être maltraité de la sorte. Il se demandait comment tout cela allait cesser. Dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été maltraité. Espérer qu'on le laisse tranquille lui paraissait utopique. Et surtout il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre…

En rentrant à l'appartement, il ne fut pas surprit qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive. Cependant quelque chose clochait, il manquait des choses. Il alla directement dans la chambre de son père adoptif, plus rien… D'habitude, il laissait toujours quelques affaires. Mais là rien… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Il trouva une note sur le meuble près de la porte d'entrée, Cross disait qu'il partait pour toujours. Il s'excusait au passage d'avoir été un très mauvais père, mais que sa situation serait plus vivable seul. Bien sûr il ne manquerait pas de lui écrire de temps en temps (et sûrement de joindre quelques reconnaissances de dettes au courrier!). Allen ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Joie, excitation, tristesse ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête!

Certes il avait seulement 15 ans, mais pouvait très bien subvenir à ses besoins seul. Il avait un travail et un don pour la triche. Le seul problème résidait dans l'absence même d'un tuteur légal. Seul le tuteur s'occupe des affaires administratives du mineur pour le lycée. La seule solution serait d'imiter la signature du fuyard. Mais cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Tôt ou tard, il pourrait être viré de son appartement, se retrouver sans emploi et se faire renvoyer du lycée… Où irait-il dans ce cas ? Il se voyait mal demander de l'aide à ses amis! Lavi vivait avec son grand-père dans un deux pièces. Ils étaient tous les deux archivistes et historiens, imaginez un peu le bazar! Lenalee aurait sûrement accepté mais pas Komui, enfin pas indéfiniment. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre la jolie jeune fille et lui. Ce qui était improbable, Allen se savait homosexuel depuis plus d'un an déjà. Bien sûr au collège, il était intéressé par Lenalee. Il s'était souvent chamaillé avec Lavi sur ce sujet. Le rouquin n'avait jamais démordu qu'elle lui appartiendrait un jour ou l'autre… Il était en bonne voie de réussir à présent. Si seulement il ne courait pas après toutes les jolies filles… Il pourrait se rendre compte que Lenalee était raide dingue de lui! Quel baka! Allen avait déjà tenté de lui en souffler un mot mais à chaque fois, Lavi prenait un air inquiet et dédaignait l'évidence. L'albinos commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu une « conversation » avec Komui. Il ne dépendait que de Lenalee s'ils voulaient sortir ensemble ou pas.

Allen ne s'en mêlera pas, il avait ses propres problèmes et ils venaient encore d'empirer. Il ne voyait qu'une dernière solution, un peu gênante : Kanda. Il trouvait cela vraiment déplacé d'aller lui demander de l'héberger. Ils se connaissaient à peine…

Il décida de voir comment sa situation évoluerait dans les prochaines semaines avant d'aller embêter qui que ce soit! Fort de cette résolution, il alla dormir. Le lendemain, il se prépara comme d'habitude pour aller au lycée. Il prit le métro, traversa la foule et arriva enfin. Cette fois-ci, il fut étonné de voir que seul Kanda se trouvait devant la barrière. Était-ce lui qu'il attendait ? Allen pressa le pas, n'osant y croire. Et pourtant… Quand le brun tourna la tête vers lui, il sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine. Certes le visage de Kanda était totalement dénué d'émotions comme à l'accoutumée mais son regard… trahissait l'attente de quelqu'un. Allen ralentit puis se mit à courir pour arriver à sa hauteur. Un peu essoufflé par l'exercice à cause de la douleur qui continuait de lui marteler les côtes. Il afficha cependant un sourire chaleureux au glaçon, qui le réprima.

« Idiot! Enlève ce sourire grotesque et montre que tu as mal pour une fois!

- Mais pour une fois il était sincère! Bouda le plus jeune. Je n'y pensais même plus à la douleur, quand je t'ai vu…

- Arrête tes conneries! Marmonna son interlocuteur, subitement rouge. Bon il caille alors on rentre!

- Au fait pourquoi m'as-tu attendu ce matin ?

- Qui a dit que j'attendais quelqu'un ? Soupira Kanda.

- Ah… Pardon, j'ai dû m'imaginer des trucs… lâcha l'albinos, un peu déçu.

Le japonais ne tenta pas de démentir ce qu'il venait de dire à Allen. Bien sûr que c'était lui qu'il attendait. Il n'arrivait plus à se sortir cet adolescent de la tête. Et le lycée représentait la première menace pour lui. Il avait vu ses agresseurs traîner dans le coin et préférait accompagner le jeune homme à sa salle de classe, quitte à refaire comprendre de vive voix et devant tout un public qu'ils n'avaient plus intérêt à le toucher, ni même à l'insulter.

De son côté, Allen était pensif. Kanda se préoccupait beaucoup de lui depuis son agression dans les vestiaires. Il avait peur que fréquenter le type aux cheveux blancs ne tache la belle réputation de son aîné. Après tout qu'avaient-ils en commun ? Rien. Ils s'étaient connus de façon assez bizarre, avaient déjeunés ensemble, papotés un peu… Cela suffisait-il pour considérer Kanda comme un ami ? Un allié serait plus juste, il n'irait pas jusqu'à l'appeler « garde du corps » même si sa manière de se comporter avec le jeune garçon faisait penser à ça. Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, tout le monde se tut. Les filles retinrent une exclamation de joie bien qu'elles semblaient ravies de voir Kanda. Les garçons et surtout les agresseurs restaient prostrés dans leur coin et défiaient le japonais du regard. Dédaignant les filles, celui qu'il leur rendit leur glaça le sang et ils détournèrent la tête. Allen salua Kanda et prit place. Le kendoka resta encore quelques instants, parla d'une voix claire en disant qu'il reviendrait le chercher pour le déjeuner et qu'il avait n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il le retrouve égratigné… Allen rougit fortement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard jaloux de la gent féminine. Kanda se rendit au 3e étage, comme d'habitude. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, personne ne fit la moindre remarque à l'albinos. Il put se détendre pour la première fois de sa vie pendant les cours.

Et sur le temps du midi, Kanda vint le chercher comme prévu. Il fut surpris de ne trouver ni Lenalee, ni Lavi. Ils allaient manger seulement tous les deux ?! Devant son air interloqué, qui amusa intérieurement Kanda, il répondit que Lavi voulait s'accorder un tête-à-tête avec la chinoise. Le visage d'Allen se fendit d'un sourire. Ah! Il profitait d'une bonne occasion et faisait d'une pierre deux coups le gredin! Kanda ne perçut qu'une facette de cette mascarade et entraîna Allen dans son sillage. Le jeune homme fut surpris qu'il le fasse sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. Enfin, ils avaient beaucoup de temps pour manger mais la question n'était pas là. Où l'emmenait-il ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à le comprendre, au restaurant ??? Allen ne savait pas quoi dire. Il prit peur et se plaça devant Kanda. Ses mains en signe de repousse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et considéra quelques instants l'adolescent qui s'était crispé. Il affichait un air supplicier, comme s'il l'envoyait à la mort. Il l'entendait murmurer des « non » de plus en plus incompréhensibles par les larmes qui étouffaient sa voix.

- As-tu si peur de te montrer en public ?

- Ce sont les gens qui ont peur de moi… parvint à articuler Allen entre deux sanglots.

- N'as-tu jamais fréquenté un autre endroit que le lycée pour te montrer ?

- Non. Mon père me l'avait toujours interdit…

- … Il faut pourtant bien que tu fasses des efforts toi aussi! Si tu veux que les choses changent… soupira Kanda.

- Je sais, mais pour ça c'est trop tôt! Je veux attendre de voir l'évolution au lycée avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre… Surtout que…

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta subitement le japonais.

Allen réfléchit mûrement à ce qu'il allait répondre. Une partie de son être était décidée à raconter son nouveau problème. Seulement, il en faisait déjà tellement pour lui. Il répondit négativement mais Kanda sembla peu convaincu. Allen se prépara mentalement à éviter toute prochaine tentative d'exhortation du sujet. Kanda ne devait jamais savoir qu'il vivait à présent seul…

Les semaines suivantes, le même scénario se répéta encore et encore. Sa vie au lycée s'arrangeait considérablement. Fini les moqueries, les coups et les insultes. La simple présence de Kanda empêchait quiconque de dire du mal de l'albinos. Mieux encore, les cours qu'il donnait le soir furent supprimés. Il accueillit cette nouvelle avec bonheur. Il pourrait à nouveau se concentrer sur ses propres études et peut-être… sortir avec ses amis. Ce serait une grande première pour lui. Débarrassé de l'autorité parentale et dégagé de ses responsabilités au lycée, il avait enfin un peu plus de temps pour penser à lui. Et en même temps, cela le terrifiait un peu. Il n'avait jamais osé aller au cinéma, au restaurant ou dans un parc d'attraction, ou même dans un parc tout court. Il alla voir un film en compagnie de Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda. Il remarqua bien vite que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient à présent ensemble au grand dam de Komui. Les deux tourtereaux se tenaient par la main en permanence. Allen les observa, un peu jaloux. Kanda le remarqua et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un lui aussi. Allen leva la tête et répondit malicieusement « Ce quelqu'un n'est peut-être pas loin! ». Kanda ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles mais pensa que Moyashi (ainsi qu'il aimait le surnommer) avait peut-être rencontré une fille qui lui plaisait. Cela le rendit un peu triste, lui savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais une fille… Pas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Allen. Il ressentait depuis longtemps un sentiment insoupçonné pour le jeune homme. Kanda ne se savait pas homo mais là force était de le reconnaître. Seulement après les dernières paroles d'Allen, il doutait qu'il soit comme lui. C'est pourquoi il préféra taire ses sentiments et aider Moyashi à construire son propre bonheur.

Des jours après cela, Kanda posa plusieurs fois la question à Allen, savoir de qui il était amoureux. Au bout d'un moment cela finit par fâcher l'adolescent, qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire jeter en révélant son attirance pour un certain ténébreux. Kanda partant toujours de l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, lui posa nombre de questions sur son physique. (petite ou grande, blonde ou brune, coquette ou garçon manqué…). En pleine conversation et n'y tenant plus, Allen finit par dire :

- Mais qui te dit qu'il s'agit d'une fille ?

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Kanda. Moyashi préférait les garçons ?! La surprise se peigna sur son visage. Allen rougit fortement et préféra scruter son déjeuner plutôt que de regarder son ami. Kanda par contre eut bien du mal à revenir à la réalité. Cette simple question lui avait redonné de l'espoir.

- Alors… Qui est-ce ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache, murmura son cadet, la tête basse. Il n'est sûrement pas homo…

- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

- Il est toujours entouré de filles! Gémit Allen.

- Lavi ? Mais il est déjà pris!

- Non pas Lavi! C'est quelqu'un de très populaire, il est en Terminale.

- Alors je ne vois pas qui cela peut être… se plaignit Kanda.

- Il est japonais…

Là par contre, les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent. Il était le seul d'origine japonaise en Terminale.

- Tu veux dire que c'est moi que tu aimes ???

- Je… hésita Allen puis devant le regard envoûtant de Kanda il avoua. Oui.

- … Je ressens la même chose pour toi Allen.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se figea sur place. Son regard planté dans celui de Kanda et ses joues empourprées lui donnant un teint superbe. Le brun approcha sa main et caressa le visage de l'être qu'il se retenait de prendre dans ses bras depuis trop longtemps. Très doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et s'unirent pour créer un moment unique que chacun d'eux savoura pleinement… avant d'y mettre fin.

Leur liaison devait restée secrète. S'ils étaient découverts, non seulement la réputation des deux enfants seraient bafouées mais aussi celle du lycée en lui-même. L'établissement était des plus respectés et des plus respectables. Ils étaient tout de même chanceux toute forme concrète d'attachement était prohibée. Tous les couples devaient résister à l'envie de se tenir par la main ou de s'embrasser. Cela arrangeait bien les deux hommes. Aucun risque qu'ils soient découverts. En échange, ils se voyaient plus souvent après les cours ou le week-end, se retrouvant chez Kanda pour passer de bons moments ensemble. Ils faisaient aussi des sorties, Allen avait prit beaucoup d'assurance. Et il y avait aussi le fait que Kanda l'ai accepté pour compagnon. Il n'avait plus peur de rien à présent. A son plus grand bonheur, cela lui réussissait de vivre seul. Il n'avait pas perdu son emploi, le lycée n'avait pas découvert qu'il falsifiait la signature de son père, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il finit par avouer à Kanda qu'il vivait seul. Son petit ami accueillit la nouvelle avec étonnement. Allen ne lui avait jamais autorisé à venir chez lui à cause de son père adoptif. Mais là il avait découvert qu'il lui avait menti. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que Kanda se sente obligé de l'héberger s'il se retrouvait sans toit.

- Eh bien, maintenant que je le sais, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'installer chez moi ? Demanda le brun.

- Quoi ? Mais je… Rougit Allen.

- Je vis seul aussi dans une grande maison. Tu n'es pas sans le savoir! Et puis ça t'évitera de payer le loyer…

- Je ne peux pas! Imagine si on découvre ça!

- Qui le pourrait ? Personne ne sait où j'habite sauf toi, Lavi et Lenalee. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Mais… rien que tous les deux…

- Oh c'est donc ça qui t'inquiète! S'amusa Kanda.

La réaction de son petit protégé l'amusait toujours. Il était tellement mignon quand il rougissait. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Kanda savait qu'Allen n'était pas près à aller plus loin. Il ne s'en formalisait pas. Le savoir près de lui suffisait amplement. Finalement, son cadet accepta l'invitation et il vint s'installer quelques jours plus tard. Kanda avait un peu réaménagé l'espace pour qu'il soit moins lugubre, ainsi que le souhaitait son compagnon. Il avait également acheté un lit pour deux personnes. Il n'avait pas fait cela pour effrayer Allen, il aimerait juste pouvoir dormir à ses côtés. Il le lui avait bien expliqué et apparemment l'albinos l'avait bien pris et en était même ravi. Ils passèrent donc leur première nuit ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais Allen ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis longtemps, il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur son amant. Il n'avait jamais rien su sur sa colère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le débarrasser de la haine que le ténébreux porte en lui. Il y voyait là une bonne occasion :

- Kanda tu dors ?

- … Plus maintenant! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voudrais que tu me parles de toi, dit Allen sur un ton posé.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? S'étonna Kanda.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si en colère quand on t'appelle par ton prénom ?

Kanda s'assit sur le lit et fixa un point imaginaire dans l'obscurité. Il raconta pour la première fois son histoire à quelqu'un. Enfant, Kanda était faible. Incapable de se défendre et encore moins de tenir un sabre. Sa famille était reconnue pour être une grande lignée de maître d'armes. Le petit Yû était la honte de la famille, son père le méprisait. En grandissant, il avait pourtant tout fait pour se montrer digne de son rang. Il s'entraînait tous les jours, se forçait à encaisser la douleur et les coups des apprentis de son père. Il avait la chance par contre, d'avoir reçu tout l'amour de sa mère, ce qui l'aidait à tenir. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci meurt de maladie… Kanda s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même, son père encore plus et sa vie devint de plus en plus pénible. Néanmoins, son père mourut aussi quand son fils avait 15 ans. Il partit avec un petit pécule qu'il avait en cas d'urgence, quitta sa maison familiale et se rendit en Europe pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Et quand il a eu 18 ans, il a touché son héritage, il a ainsi pu faire construire cette maison japonaise qui lui rappelait sa vie d'avant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom car il porte le symbole de la honte, seul son père l'appelait par son nom, et c'était toujours pour dire qu'il était faible. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'aime pas son nom, comme son père ne l'aimait pas.

- Alors…Je n'aurais jamais le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom moi non plus ? Demanda Allen.

- Toi c'est différent! Tu peux…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… Vas-y, dis mon nom…

- … Yû.

Kanda eut alors l'impression d'être pardonné, cette façon si claire de l'appeler, une voix dénuée de haine, il était serein à présent. Il s'empara doucement des lèvres d'Allen et savoura pleinement ce contact avant de s'endormir à nouveau à côté de son aimé… sans savoir que bientôt, le sort leur réserverait quelque chose d'affreux…

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au lycée ensemble. Lenalee et Lavi furent surpris, Kanda habitait trop loin, donc à moins de se lever aux aurores, il n'aurait pas pu aller chercher Allen. Plus tard, ils avoueront qu'ils vivent désormais ensemble. Les deux autres n'y croyaient toujours pas! Cela fit beaucoup rire Allen, et Kanda aussi. Lavi resta figé sur place. Venait-il d'entendre le rire de Yû ?! Les autres rirent encore plus et tout le monde se dirigea en cours quand la sonnerie retentit. Allen ne quitta pas son sourire de toute la matinée et cela commençait sérieusement à énerver ses camarades de classe. « Non mais regardez-moi ça, il ose se vanter silencieusement de traîner avec le mec le plus populaire du lycée ?! On lui fera la peau!!! » Voilà les pensées macabres véhiculées par ces gens! Et surtout par les anciens agresseurs d'Allen, ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion de pouvoir se venger de l'affront qu'ils avaient subi. Et contrairement à ce que l'on croit, le destin ne se range pas toujours du bon côté…

Allen fut surpris quand il apprit qu'une réunion syndicale entre tous les professeurs du lycée devait se tenir l'après-midi même, dispensant ainsi les élèves de cours. Il y trouva cependant une bonne occasion de rester avec Kanda. Ce dernier comptait bien se défouler un peu à la salle d'entraînement. Son cadet l'observait patiemment, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus à se cacher derrière le tableau des scores. Assis sur les gradins, feuilletant distraitement son livre de mathématiques, il repensait à tous les évènements qui avaient changé sa vie. Kanda avait mis fin à son calvaire, lui avait apporté le bonheur. Il ne souhaitait pas que cela se termine…

A la fin de l'entraînement, Allen attendit son petit ami dans le couloir, assez loin du gymnase. Kanda lui avait demandé de trouver un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Pour patienter, Allen se perdit dans ses pensées et il ne sentit pas quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Surpris, il se débattit un peu avant de reconnaître la voix de Kanda. Il se laissa alors aller. Son aîné en profita alors pour le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser dans le cou. Il remonta doucement vers son oreille pour la mordiller. Allen devint de plus en plus rouge et tenta de repousser son amant.

- Yû, frissonna-t-il, pas ici! C'est interdit!

- Il n'y a personne pour nous surveiller, articula le brun, juste pour cette fois, tu es trop mignon pour que je puisse résister…

Une nouvelle vague de rougeur s'empara d'Allen et il se laissa embrasser passionnément par Kanda. Sans savoir, qu'à la fin du couloir, bien caché par le mur, quelqu'un les filmait avec son portable…

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent à regret et allèrent retrouver les autres en attendant 16 heures, l'heure où ils pourraient rentrer chez eux.

Le jour suivant, la journée démarra très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement inattendu se produise. Une voix dans le haut-parleur annonça qu'une projection vidéo allait avoir lieu à 10 h dans la grande salle audiovisuelle. Même les professeurs furent étonnés, mais à l'heure dite, tout le monde se dirigea calmement vers le point de rendez-vous. Allen remarqua que ses anciens agresseurs avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Il se demandait bien pourquoi… Peut-être étaient-ils contents de rater des cours ? Si seulement il avait pu se douter de ce qui arriverait…

Toutes les classes arrivèrent, les Secondes se placèrent dans les premiers rangs, les Terminales tout au fond. De loin, Allen remarqua Lavi, Kanda ne devait pas être très loin, Lenalee était au centre de l'amphithéâtre, la place idéale selon l'albinos. Enfin les lumières s'éteignirent et la projection commença…

L'horreur s'empara de la salle toute entière! Allen déjà très pâle, n'avait plus aucune couleur sur le visage. Kanda paraissait choqué, difficile à dire avec lui, on avait toujours du mal à le déchiffrer. Lenalee avait blêmit aussi, une main devant la bouche, contrairement à tous les autres, Lavi et Lenalee n'étaient pas dégoûtés par la scène qu'ils venait de voir mais par le fait que des gens mal intentionnés puissent faire une chose pareille : humilier, dégrader…

Le proviseur étant dans la salle, il demanda aux deux élèves présents dans la vidéo de le rejoindre dans son bureau…

Ils en ressortirent 1 h plus tard, Allen était toujours aussi blême et Kanda toujours aussi énigmatique. Apparemment, ce dernier avait tenu tête au proviseur, épargnant Allen de toute responsabilité concernant la vidéo. Mais il n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils sortaient ensemble et le proviseur exigeaient qu'ils se séparent. Ce qu'ils se refusaient à faire… Transpirant à grosses gouttes, sûrement par la peur que cette histoire s'étende en dehors du lycée, le vieil homme les avertit qu'ils auraient une sanction et les lissa partir. Le reste ne serait plus de son ressort. Ce que les jeunes gens pouvaient être cruels tout de même…

Le reste de la journée empira, les deux se séparèrent pour retourner en cours, et ils n'avaient aucun moment pour discuter de leur situation. Ils avaient peur tous les deux… et ils avaient bien raison.

A la pause, Allen se retrouva cerné par toute sa classe, ses anciens agresseurs en première ligne, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Allen comprit alors qu'ils étaient responsables. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il serra les poings. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? De lui il s'en fichait éperdument, mais il ne leur pardonnerait jamais d'avoir humilié Kanda! Il se prépara à se battre, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que le combat soit aussi inégal. Bien que son adversaire fut seul, il tenait un couteau…

Kanda se trouvait dans les vestiaires après son cours de sport quand Lavi vint le chercher. Il prétendait qu'un drame allait éclater au 1er étage, Allen…

Le sang de Kanda ne fit qu'un tour quand le nom de son aimé effleura les lèvres de Lavi, il s'enfuit de la salle et commit alors sa plus grosse erreur : il avait laissé Mugen aux vestiaires…

De son côté, Allen était effrayé mais ne le montrait pas. Il préférait la lutte verbale, tentant de désarçonner son adversaire avec la diplomatie. Cela marchait visiblement, il était ébranlé. Mais ses compères continuaient à entretenir sa rage. Les spectateurs regardaient, horrifiés, mais n'osaient pas intervenir… Quand finalement l'agresseur bondit, arme en avant pour transpercer Allen. Celui-ci ferma les yeux… puis rien. Juste la sensation d'être serré dans des bras puissants, un parfum qu'il reconnût immédiatement, une voix qui l'appelait tiraillée par la douleur et coupée par des larmes, des élèves qui poussèrent un cri d'effroi… Allen ouvrit les yeux pour voir son pire cauchemar se matérialiser. Kanda s'était interposé entre lui et son assaillant, prenant ainsi le couteau dans le dos, il saignait abondamment. Il s'effondra dans les bras d'Allen, qui le suppliait de rester avec lui. Il eut juste le temps de caresser la joue de son aimé, mouillée par les larmes et de lui dire « je t'aime » avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours. Son cadet hurla son nom, tenant le couteau dans la main imbibé de sang dans la main, en vain. Même les agresseurs n'osaient plus bouger. Gardant le couteau près de lui, le visage en larmes, Allen se leva…

- Lavi!!!

- Je suis là Allen! Répondit l'intéressé en s'approchant.

- Reste où tu es! Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse!

- Tout ce que tu voudras Allen…

- Toi dont le vœu est d'écrire l'histoire, raconte la notre, celle où les gens différents meurent à cause de l'intolérance! Promets-le-moi Lavi!

- Je… Je te le promets, Allen… répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien…

Et sans que personne ne puisse réagir, il se planta le couteau dans le cœur, rejoignant ainsi Kanda. Lenalee hurla et se réfugia dans les bras de Lavi, qui lui caressait les cheveux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le lycée ne se remit pas de cette histoire. Personne ne s'en remit tout à fait à vrai dire. Mais nous espérions pour Allen et pour Kanda, qu'ils soient dans un monde meilleur…

Note de l'auteur

Cette histoire est totalement vraie. J'étais présent et je m'en veux encore de n'avoir rien pu faire. C'est pourquoi en tenant la promesse que je lui ai faite. Je me sens un peu pardonné. 10 ans après ces faits, je constate en tant qu'historien que le monde n'évolue pas beaucoup, les intolérances sont toujours présentes sous toutes leurs formes. (racisme, homophobie…).

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura servie de leçon. Mais ne croyez pas que le suicide est la solution au problème. Tant qu'il restera des gens qui vous accepteront, il y aura toujours un espoir.

Lavi


End file.
